Strani Intrecci
by ChristineCecileGenevieveAbroat
Summary: A Triangle Love. Charlie love Amita ... Don love Amita ... Amita love both ... but just couple survive ...


NUMB3RS

**-Strani Intrecci-**

**Luna In Piena**

"Non so ballare niente ,nè un tango, nè un valzer. Non so ballare niente, mi dondolo in disparte la vita è una mossa dimentico me stessa. Sono la tua donna piena d'ombre larga come una barca stretta come una fetta di luna nella notte piena, spingo la nave in rotta sento una fitta al cuore non ho paura voglio solo andare …"

Don si era diretto in Università per parlare con Charlie ma quando entrò nel suo ufficio vi trovò Amita seduta sulla cattedra intenta ad osservare la lavagna dove c'era una complicata equazione.

La ragazza sentendo qualcuno si voltò di colpo.

"Sei tu! Mi hai spaventato!"

"Scusa non era mia intenzione …"

Disse lui mentre gli si avvicinava.

"Come vedi Charlie non è qui … è uscito con Larry. Ti posso aiutare?"

"Ero solo venuto a prendere Charlie e magari andare a casa insieme. Tu a proposito che ci fai ancora qui?"

Disse lui sedendosi accanto a lei. Mentre i raggi della luna attraversavano il vetro illuminando la coppia.

"Mi sono bloccata su un passaggio, ma avevo intenzione di lasciar perdere e riprendere domani …"

"Sai dove sono andati Charlie e Larry?"

"A un seminario, lo hanno deciso all'ultimo momento …"

"Perché non sei andata con loro?"

"Charlie mi ha chiesto di sostituirlo questi giorni e quindi eccomi qua …"

Disse con un po' di amarezza che Don percepì.

"Non è bello lasciare la propria ragazza così … gli dovrò dare una bella tirata d'orecchie quando torna …"

Gli disse l'uomo sorridendole, facendola così distrarre un po' e divertendola.

"Dai ti accompagno a casa …"

Don si alzò e le mise una mano sulla spalla.

"Don …"

Disse lei toccandogli la mano e bloccandolo.

"Dimmi …"

Disse lui un po' preoccupato vedendola giù mentre si posizionava di fronte a lei.

"E dentro le tue mani sono una luna piena resto lassù a guardare la tua voglia che piena in piena  
prendimi stasera sono piena in piena prendimi la testa fra le mani e tocca la paura vera. La mia timidezza m'incatena"

La ragazza alzò il suo sguardo triste verso l'uomo e senza pensare si alzò abbracciandolo.

Lui la strinse a sé sorpreso e preoccupato per lei.

"Cosa succede?"

"Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto …"

Disse in un sussurro.

"Cosa è successo?"

Disse lui prendendole il volto tra le mani.

"Non ne ho parlato con Charlie perché non volevo preoccuparlo, ma … ho ricevuto delle strane lettere in questi giorni …"

Disse lei piena d'ansia.

"Dimmi di cosa si tratta?"

"Minacce, in un primo momento non ci ho fatto caso, ma poi sono diventate sempre più insistenti …"

"Perché non me lo hai detto prima?"

"Non lo so …"

Disse lei scuotendo la testa.

"Non so ballare il tango, non so ballare il valzer, non so ballare niente mi dondolo in disparte  
in piedi contro il muro guardo il mio futuro perso in una marea d'ombre e dentro le tue mani  
sono una luna piena resto lassù a guardare la tua voglia che piena in piena, prendimi stasera  
sono piena in piena prendimi la testa fra le mani e tocca la paura vera la mia timidezza m'incatena"

"Non ti preoccupare, scoprirò chi è e te lo toglierò di torno!"

Gli disse Don abbracciandola e cercando di calmarla.

Amita lo guardò negli occhi e avvicinandosi leggermente a lui gli diede un bacio a fior di labbra.

"Grazie …"

Gli sussurrò leggermente.

Don la guardò stupito per quel gesto. Poi come se avesse assaggiato un gusto nuovo e non avesse ben capito che sapore aveva, l'attirò a sé e la baciò nuovamente. Il bacio questa volta però non fu a fior di labbra, fu un bacio vero.

**Tutto da rifare**

"E' già mattina un sorso di caffé dimenticare è così facile da questa primavera qualcosa cambierà  
ma lei è quella che non hai la luce. Mi fermo per un attimo e mi rendo conto che oggi è un giorno tutto da rifare  
distruggere e riconquistare oggi ho conosciuto te sotto una pioggia di stelle" 

Don la mattina dopo si mise subito al lavoro per scoprire chi fosse il misterioso molestatore cercando di non pensare a quello che era successo la sera appena passata. Amita era sotto shock, era spaventata e quindi aveva fatto un gesto avventato, tutto qua …

Peccato però che la sua testa aveva tralasciato il piccolo particolare che sì è vero che lei lo aveva baciato a fior di labbra, ma il bacio quello vero e proprio era stato lui che per qualche strano motivo aveva sentito di darle.

Ma quello che era successo la sera prima era già passato, ora era mattina ed era un giorno tutto da rifare.

"Ma è già mattina e così te ne vai non sono niente non dimenticare non mi puoi lasciare  
ma è lei quella che non hai la luce e i miei guai aspetto solo un attimo e mi rendo conto che   
oggi è un giorno tutto da rifare da chiudere e riconsegnare oggi ho conosciuto te  
sotto una pioggia di stelle oggi è un giorno tutto da rifare distruggere e riconquistare" 

Amita era in cucina e distrattamente girava il cucchiaio nella tazzina da ormai più di 10 minuti in quanto la sua testa era da tutt'altra parte.

Guardava fuori e pensava all'idea malsana che le era venuta la sera prima quella di baciare Don. E se ora lui si stava facendo strane idee? Il suo era stato quasi un bacio a stampo poteva essere inteso di ringraziamento, ma per lei dentro di sé era veramente così?

E poi lui l'aveva baciata, ma in modo vero non come aveva fatto lei. Perché lo aveva fatto? Perché quando ci ripensava il cuore le batteva fortissimo quasi volesse uscirle dal petto?

Ma quello che era successo la sera prima era già passato, ora era mattina ed era un giorno tutto da rifare.

"Oggi ho conosciuto te oggi ho qualcosa da perdere io oggi penso solo a lei   
io oggi so che le direi che ogni giorno che passerà sarà un giorno di gloria  
per ogni giorno che passerà sarà un giorno di gloria oggi è un giorno tutto da rifare  
da chiudere e riconsegnare oggi è un giorno tutto da rifare"

Ma entrambi nel loro profondo sapevano che non era così, che se fossero tornati indietro avrebbero entrambi rifatto quel gesto senza pentimenti.

Amita arrivò alla sede dell'FBI appena entrò si guardò intorno cercando con lo sguardo Don e quando lo vide rimase bloccata. Lui che stava parlando con David si scusò lasciando il discorso a metà e raggiungendola.

"Ciao …"

Disse lei timidamente sfuggendo con lo sguardo a quello di lui.

"Ho trovato qualcosa …"

Disse lui cercando di non pensare a quella attrazione involontaria che gli pulsava nelle vene.

**Non ho tempo**

"Non ho tempo per vivere al sole, non ho tempo per guardare l'aquilone, non ho tempo per respirare  
Non c'è tempo per te, per me, non c'è tempo per l'amore e nemmeno per un tè per cercarsi e per scegliere  
Non c'è tempo per volare e nemmeno per crescere siamo lancette senza pubblicità seguiamo il ritmo di questo mondo qua e come è difficile dirsi ti amo, andiamo via, lasciamo questo mondo e sorvoliamo per stare bene  
Non hai tempo per chiedere come? Non hai tempo per cercare le parole, non hai tempo per scivolare  
sulle ansie, le ossessioni e le paure"

Era sera tardi ed Amita era appena tornata a casa. La mattina aveva parlato con Don su quello che aveva scoperto e il pomeriggio era passata in Università.

La ragazza entrò soprappensiero nell'appartamento e appena accese la luce rimase sconvolta da ciò che vide: qualcuno era stato palesemente nel suo appartamento. Non ebbe neanche il tempo di realizzare che improvvisamente sentì qualcuno metterle una mano sulla bocca e cercare di immobilizzarla.

Don dopo aver visto la ragazza così giù aveva deciso di chiamare il fratello e dirgli dell'accaduto anche se Amita non voleva, la sera stessa voleva passare da lei e dirglielo. Appena entrò nell'edificio sentì dei rumori e non ci pensò due volte a correre su all'appartamento.

Amita si dimenava non sapeva chi fosse quell'uomo e perché ce l'aveva con lei, aveva solo paura. Don arrivò e appena vide la scena riuscì ad evitare il peggio.

L'aggressore era un maniaco, uno stupratore a cui piaceva spaventare le sue vittime seguendole e mandandogli lettere minatorie e poi aggredirle nei loro appartamenti.

La ragazza era sotto shock, erano successo tutto così in fretta in quei due giorni che non aveva neanche avuto il tempo di pensare e razionalizzare l'incidente e l'emozioni che le aveva provocato il bacio con Don che chiamò subito i suoi colleghi e fece arrestare l'aggressore e appena tutti se ne andarono raggiunse Amita che seduta in cucina fissava la tazza di caffé davanti a lei.

Tutta quella situazione aveva portato via il tempo con sé … ed era come se l'emozioni che sentiva di provare dentro di sé non riuscisse a controllarle.

"Non c'è tempo per me, per te, non c'è tempo per un fiore e non chiedermi perchè per guardarsi per credere  
non c'è tempo per sognare e nemmeno per crescere. Siamo lancette ad alta velocità teniamo il ritmo ma senza libertà e come è difficile dirti ti amo, andiamo via, lasciamo questo mondo, incontriamoci restiamo insieme,

Che il tempo è denaro e il denaro è il nostro tempo che il tempo non cambia finché non cambia il tempo  
e tutto ciò che vorrei veramente sei tu. Che il tempo è la storia, la storia di un momento e per questo ti chiedo di ascoltarmi almeno adesso io tutto ciò che vorrei veramente sei tu"

Don si assicurò delle sue condizioni e poi l'accompagnò in camera da letto dove la fece sdraiare. Le mise una coperta addosso e le si sedette accanto.

"Mi dispiace … avrei voluto capirlo prima …"

La ragazza scosse la testa.

"Non è successo niente è questo l'importante …"

Disse con un filo di voce e gli occhi ancore lucidi.

Lui la guardò pieno di rimorsi e poi fece per alzarsi quando lei lo bloccò prendendogli la mano.

"Resta …"

Disse appena.

"Ti prego … non credo di farcela a stare qui … da sola …"

Disse con la voce rotta.

"Ok allora dormirò in sala …"

Le disse lui in difficoltà.

"Siamo adulti Don … puoi dormire anche qui con me, ti prego …"

Lui la guardò e indugiò per un attimo solamente, rimase lì per molto più di un istante e poi l'istante finì e lui si sdraiò accanto a lei.

Era una situazione strana, lei era sotto shock e non c'era tempo per chiedersi se era giusto o per sognare che magari sarebbe successo qualcosa.

Da una parte era imbarazzato per quella attrazione che provava verso di lei, magari se erano lontani … in un altro posto … avrebbe potuto osare e assaggiare quel gusto dell'attrazione che sentiva di avere nei suoi riguardi.

Amita da parte sua appena lo sentì così vicino non riuscì a fare a meno di accoccolarsi sul suo petto e lui senza pensarci la strinse a sé.

Non aveva avuto il tempo di realizzare perché ciò era successo a lei, perché le era successo un avvenimento così brutto, perché Charlie se ne fosse andato proprio quel giorno, perché lei non le avesse parlato delle molestie che stava subendo, perché con Don si era lasciata andare così, perché in tutti i casi lui fosse lì … e se non fossero state tutte coincidenze? Ma ora non c'era tempo per rispondere a tutte quelle domande tranne forse a una: che tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno in quel istante era lì accanto a lei.

"Non ho tempo per vivere al sole  
Non ho tempo per guardare l'aquilone   
Non c'è tempo per costruire  
Non c'è tempo neanche per restare..."

Charlie non riuscì ad arrivare prima della mattina successiva e decise di non passare neanche per casa e dirigersi verso casa di Amita, la telefonata di Don lo aveva preoccupato moltissimo. Ma appena arrivò all'appartamento rimase sconvolto nel vedere la sua ragazza addormentata tra le braccia di suo fratello.

Non aveva avuto neanche il tempo per concretizzare quello che lui gli aveva detto, non aveva avuto neanche il tempo di andare a casa per dirigersi da lei, non aveva avuto neanche il tempo di pensare cosa le avrebbe detto per tranquillizzarla appena l'avrebbe vista, ma ora dopo quella scena che aveva davanti non aveva avuto neanche il tempo per restare lì e pensare cosa fare …

**Bivio**

"Attimi forse dispersi o paralleli al mio vivere qui, sono i momenti che non ho vissuto  
ne ho visti altri passare da qui... Le sue mani no non ho avuto mai per un bivio che mi ha portato a lei.  
Vita facile non ho avuto mai perchè ho scelto di restare dentro ai guai   
nei miei sogni no, non c'è stata mai l'illusione che fosse facile perchè la direzione utile non è sempre la più semplice che tu puoi scegliere..."

Charlie rimase lì immobile davanti a quella scena, il suo corpo sembrava essersi irrigidito e gli occhi erano sbarrati dallo stupore. Improvvisamente Don si svegliò leggermente e rimase impietrito appena vide il fratello che l'osservava sconvolto. Leggermente si alzò facendo attenzione a non svegliare Amita.

Appena arrivò davanti a Charlie lo prese per un braccio e dando un'ultima occhiata alla ragazza lo portò in sala.

"Cosa pensavi di fare?"

Disse Charlie cercando di trattenersi.

"Mi ha solo chiesto di non lasciarla sola, ieri l'aggressore è stato qui … l'ho salvata per un pelo …"

Charlie non sapeva quella parte della storia e così riuscì a rilassarsi un pochino di più.

"Ora come sta?"

"E' sotto shock! Non volevo fare nulla di ambiguo, volevo solo stargli vicino tutto qua …"

Don sentiva di dire una cosa con la voce, ma in quel momento di pensarne un'altra con la testa.

"Ora è meglio che vada …"

Prese la giacca e uscì dall'appartamento.

Nella sua testa intanto pensava al dolore che sentiva nel lasciarla, nel trattenere i suoi sogni e le sue illusioni. Ma di certo sapeva, come spesso accade, che ciò che voleva non era la cosa più facile che lui potesse scegliere.

"Così ti ho perso e forse ho perso anche me viaggiando dentro questo silenzio che sai com'è  
a volte un brivido o una poesia non c'è così ti ho perso e in fondo ho perso anche me ogni momento c'è stato un bivio da scegliere destino che mi ha portato via da te... Via da te..."

Don si diresse immediatamente al suo appartamento, entrò, prese una birra, girò a vuoto, si sedette sul divano, accese la Tv e cercò di guardarla, ma era tutto inutile non ce la faceva perché la sua mente, che lo volesse oppure no, non riusciva a smettere di pensare a lei.

Pensava che l'aveva persa, ma in fondo l'aveva mai avuta? No, mai. Ma quella notte l'aveva fatto sperare, lo aveva fatto sentire fuori da ogni problema e da ogni situazione. La vita come ben si sa a volte ci mette davanti a dei bivi e il suo era lontano da lei in quanto il destino giocava contro di lui.

"Sguardi su istanti sospesi come le foglie cadute fin qui cosa sarebbe ora questa mia vita  
se avessi scelto così e non così l'inquietudine il caffé alle 6 fermo-immagine non di un'altra lei  
sogni in polvere da riprendere quello è il tuo nemico questo è complice ma corri immobile tra le rapide  
poi ti accorgi che non è stato inutile pensare di vivere così   
del resto è sempre un bivio che ci porta fino a qui sì"

Appena Amita si svegliò fu sorpresa di vedere Charlie, ma cercò con tutta sé stessa di non farglielo vedere. Lui gentilmente le aveva preparato il caffé e glielo aveva portato a letto. Lei lo guardò dolcemente ancora stanca dalla sera prima.

"Grazie …"

Disse con un filo di voce, mentre lui mettendogli una mano sul viso l'avvicinò a sé e la baciò.

"Mi sono preoccupato tantissimo sai?"

Gli disse lui mentre era fronte a fronte con la sua ragazza.

Amita era lì, ma per sua sfortuna la sua mente no. Anche se non voleva ora era sicura che ogni volta che Charlie l'avrebbe baciata lei avrebbe paragonato ogni suo bacio a quello di suo fratello perché l'emozione che gli aveva dato l'aveva talmente colpita, l'aveva talmente confusa che ogni bacio sarebbe stato paragonato a quello perdendo in ogni caso.

Amita si staccò e fece un debole sorriso al suo ragazzo, poi abbassando lo sguardo quasi sentendosi colpevole che ciò che stava per dire, si tirò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

"Don?"

"E' andato via appena sono arrivato!"

"Capisco …"

Disse palesemente con tono dispiaciuto.

Pensava che era inutile struggersi così per qualcosa di impossibile e di sbagliato …

"Sono molto stanca, ti dispiace se ci vediamo più tardi?"

Chiese Amita debolmente.

… ma anche se combatteva contro sé stessa e contro quei pensieri pensava che del resto è sempre un bivio che nella vita ci porta davanti a delle scelte e lei ora era in quella situazione.

"Certo!"

Disse Charlie non molto convinto prima di baciarla un'ultima volta e lasciare l'appartamento.

"Così ti ho perso e forse ho perso anche me viaggiando dentro questo silenzio che sai com'è  
a volte un brivido o una poesia non c'è così ti ho perso e in fondo ho perso anche me  
ogni momento c'è stato un bivio da scegliere destino che mi ha portato via da te... Via da te...  
Perchè... Perchè..."

Amita vide la porta chiudersi e subito si lasciò cadere sul letto con lo sguardo verso il soffitto. Chiuse forte gli occhi quasi sperando che nel riaprirli tutta quella confusione fosse sparita, ma non fu così. Appena li riaprì lacrime calde e silenziose le solcarono il viso.

Pensava che quella situazione le stava facendo perdere se stessa e tutte le certezze che aveva, sapeva che nella vita arriva sempre un bivio davanti il quale scegliere e lei ora si trovava completamente indecisa anche se doveva ammettere che il destino le aveva già dato i suoi suggerimenti.

**Guardami**

"Che cosa vuoi da me che lui non ti sa dare?  
Che cosa vuoi da me che non si può comprare?  
Che cosa cerchi te a parte quel amore?!  
Da cosa tenti di fuggire?  
Guardami, quel sole non c'è più non può tornare  
Guardati, tu non ci credi più e non è uguale  
Lasciati andare allora qui non sarà amore... ma credimi, è forte, anche di più e non parlare..."

Amita passò tutto il giorno a pensare non riusciva a fare altro, rimase così fino a sera poi pensò che era meglio muoversi, fare qualcosa o almeno provarci. Decise di alzarsi e uscire di casa per schiarirsi un po' le idee, passeggiò un po' e come se il destino non smettesse di punzecchiarla la fece passare proprio davanti casa di Don. Pensare che andare da lui non era opportuno, ma a parte alla strana situazione in cui erano pensava che passare per ringraziarlo per quello che lui aveva fatto per lei glielo doveva.

Quando arrivò lui non era in casa, ma sapeva dove nascondeva il doppione della chiave: ero lo stesso posto dove lo metteva sempre anche Charlie.

Entrò e decise che avrebbe aspettato che lui tornasse dal lavoro, ma il tempo passò … passò … e velocemente passarono 3 ore, così un po' stanca si diresse in camera da letto e si sdraiò. Pensare che aveva passato tutto il giorno a letto, ma evidentemente il pensare troppo l'aveva stancata comunque molto.

Sentì il suo odore sul cuscino e il cuore incominciò a batterle senza che lei lo volesse. Si chiedeva cosa ci faceva lì, perché sentiva che lui poteva darle di più di quello che provava con Charlie, da cosa tentava di fuggire? La risposta l'aveva ma il suo cuore non la voleva accettare.

La storia con Charlie, per quanto non volesse ammetterlo, era in crisi, lei era in crisi. La verità era una sola: lei non ci credeva più come l'inizio e la fiamma del desiderio si stava spegnendo proprio quando quella con un altro uomo si stava accendendo. Non sapeva se era amore, ancora non riusciva a riconoscerlo, ma di una cosa era certa: era forte anche di più!

"Tu adesso qui con me, non è proprio normale o forse invece sì, se viene naturale  
Non chiedere perchè, se si potrà rifare ma se ne hai voglia puoi restare...  
Guarda lì, c'è un sole ancora su è un buon calore  
Guarda che se non ci credi più non può far male  
Lasciati andare allora qui non sarà amore... ma credimi, è forte anche di più e vale anche di più!!!"

La casa era assorta nel buio quando Don rientrò. Il suo sguardo cadde subito sulla camera da letto che era la prima camera a destra appena si entrava e lì vide una figura sdraiata. Pensò subito che doveva trattarsi di Robin, più di una volta lei andava a casa sua e lo aspettava.

L'uomo si levò la giacca e si slacciò la camicia leggermente svoltandosi le maniche. Si avvicinò al letto e le avvicinò a quella figura, le tirò i capelli dietro l'orecchio e le baciò il collo morbido. La ragazza era ancora addormentata, si voltò e la sua bocca incontrò quella dell'uomo. Lasciò che lui la baciasse, realmente e profondamente, anche più del loro primo bacio.

L'uomo assaporò quel bacio dal gusto diverso, ma sicuramente più eccitante. Capì che non si trattava della sua ragazza.

"Cosa ci fai qui?"

Disse lui con un filo di voce.

Lei subito si alzò a sedere e fece per andarsene, ma lui la bloccò per un braccio.

"Non è stata una buona idea!"

"Sì, se per te risulta naturale essere qui!"

"Volevo solo ringraziarti per tutto quello che hai fatto per me, tutto qua …"

"Forse dovremmo smettere di scappare e dovremmo incominciare a parlare non credi?"

Amita non se la sentiva, preferiva andarsene. Ma lui aveva ragione scappare non serviva a nulla.

"Io sono confusa Don e mi sento terribilmente in colpa!"

Disse quasi in panico la ragazza sussurrando.

"Non credere più in qualcosa non è una colpa …"

"Lo è se poi finisci con suo fratello …"

Disse alzando lo sguardo e incrociando a malapena il suo nel buio della camera.

Don si avvicinò improvvisamente a lei e la baciò, le fece posare il capo sul cuscino e dolcemente continuò a baciarla fino a sovrastarla con il proprio corpo.

"E guardami, quel sole è ancora su  
Guarda che se non ci credi tu non può far male  
Lasciati andare allora qui non sarà amore... ma sai vale anche di più è forte anche di più"

Amita si lasciò andare, permise alle sua mani di salire dalle sue gambe fino al suo ventre e lentamente avvicinarsi ai bottoni della sua camicetta. Velocemente si ritrovò in reggiseno ricamato in pizzo completamente nero che si amalgamava bene con la sua pelle olivastra. Continuò a baciarlo fino a quando chiudendo gli occhi improvvisamente lo allontanò da sé.

"Cosa c'è?"

Disse lui subito preoccupato.

"Don … io … io non lo so …"

"Cosa non sai?"

"Io non so se … se questo … se questo è amore. Io non riesco ad assicurati che sia innamorata di te, io ancora non lo so … io non l'ho ancora capito …"

Lui le fece scivolare una ciocca da una parte per poi avvicinarsi nuovamente a lei.

"Non sarà amore Amita, ma entrambi sappiamo che vale anche di più …"

Lei lo guardò ancora incerta, ma quando lui catturò di nuovo le sue labbra ogni dubbio scomparve.

**Amami per sempre**

"Tu sei qui vederti è come baciare una stella.   
Guardami io sento il mio desiderio nel tempo crescere e mentre mi parli i tuoi sguardi mi danno i brividi.  
Sfiorami ancora e io sento che già sono tua.  
Baciami mi sciolgo e intanto la mente si sposa con la tua, non devi esitare a baciarmi abbracciarmi e a stringermi!"

Amita si lasciò baciare e trasportare da quella passione che sentiva che le pulsava nelle vene. Ogni suo sguardo che sentiva che lui le lanciava non faceva altro che far crescere il suo desiderio e brividi leggeri le scorrevano lungo la schiena. Lui le sfiorò la schiena e li sentì mentre la sfiorava leggermente, poi velocemente anche il reggiseno scomparve dal suo corpo.

Entrambi erano seduti sul letto e mentre il fisico di lei aderiva al suo, le sue mani correvano sui bottoni della camicia di lui che presto venne tolta.

Ogni sua carezza la faceva sentire sempre più sua, ogni suo bacio la faceva sempre più sciogliere in quell'idillio di baci e carezze.

"Amami per sempre dolcemente io mi arrendo a te, amami per sempre niente in vita mia  
assomiglia a te, sfiorami ancora e io sento che già sono tua, stingimi e intorno la stanza diventa soltanto musica  
non c'è più il silenzio che suona in fondo all'anima"

Don dopo a quel preliminare di carezze e baci si dedicò alla parte più delicata e più desiderosa: la fece sdraiare e si dedicò alla sua gonna e ai suoi slip che velocemente scomparvero. Lui le baciò il ventre fino a salire alla sua bocca. La ragazza inarcò la schiena mentre sentiva che dolcemente non faceva altro che arrendersi a lui.

Entrambi i corpi nudi si muovevano su una sinfonia dettata dalla musica suonata dai loro cuori e presto si sentirono l'uno dentro l'altra. Amita strinse le mani sulla schiena di lui e le gambe si strinsero intorno alla vita di quella di lui.

In fondo alla loro anima non esisteva più quel silenzio assordante, ma solo i sospiri lievi del piacere.

"Amami per sempre dolcemente io mi arrendo a te,

amami per sempre niente in vita mia assomiglia a te"

I loro sospiri erano appena giunti al culmine quando le loro bocche si incontrarono ancora in un bacio ardente d'eccitazione, quando si staccarono si ritrovarono così sdraiati su un fianco l'uno di fronte all'altra.

Erano a pochi centimetri di distanza. Amita era scoperta fino al fianco, mentre Don faceva correre la sua mano fino al collo di lei.

Non esistevano suoni, solo un silenzio carico di parole.

Poi improvvisamente il cellulare di lei suonò, lo fece squillare per più di 30 secondi prima di rispondere.

"Pronto?"

Disse senza esitazione.

"Ciao Charlie …"

Continuò guardando negli occhi Don.

"… no preferisco di no. Sono molto stanca. … A domani"

Con voce spenta, chiusa la telefonata e posò il telefono.

"E ora?"

Le chiese lui accarezzandola.

"Bruceremo all'inferno …"

Disse lei in sussurrò mentre si avvicinava e si accoccolava a lui.

**L'immagine che ho di te**

"Stasera mi hai colpito con una delle tue solite polemiche, ma se considero l'età che ho non so più se chiamarle prediche e poi se non comprendi il bene che ti voglio non so cosa dirti sai  
la verità è che mi sento solo come non lo sono stato mai.

Un padre al proprio figlio cerca sempre di inculcare delle regole in genere decise a volte meno ma comunque insormontabili e quando l'oltre viene scavalcato come l'onda fa con gli argini.  
A volte il bene più violento di qualsiasi cosa di cui accorgersi il vento si sta alzando e dentro me qualcosa sai si sta muovendo già, ma ho paura che i sensi di colpa cancellarli non si potrà mai.   
Tradirti è stato tutto quello che ora dentro me cerco di abbattere, ma non è facile capire il male che comunque ti fa crescere"

Era passata una settimana da quella fatidica notte e i giorni successivi erano passati con vari sotterfugi: sapevano che non poteva essere così per sempre, sapevano che prima o poi avrebbero dovuto affrontare la realtà, ma per ora si limitavano di vivere quella cosa che neanche loro capivano bene; come se fossero in una bolla di sapone che sarebbe potuta esplodere da un momento all'altro e come ben presto accadde.

Erano soli in soffitta dove c'erano le lavagne, mentre Alan e Charlie erano al piano di sotto. Amita stava scrivendo sulla lavagna quando Don arrivandole da dietro silenziosamente le cinse la vita.

"Che fai?"

Disse lei spaventata e voltandosi verso di lui.

Alan camminava nel corridoio per chiamare la ragazza e dirle che il figlio la voleva di sotto, quando sentì parlare e così si fermò fuori dalla porta stupendosi di ciò che vide.

"Perché cosa sto facendo?"

Disse lui avvicinandola a sé.

"Don non è opportuno qui …"

Disse cercando di allontanarlo da sé, quando improvvisamente lui le prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò.

"Lo so e che non riesco a starti lontano neanche un attimo …"

Disse mentre tenendo ancora il suo viso tra le mani si trovava fronte a fronte con lei.

"Dobbiamo stare attenti …"

Sussurrò lei prima di allontanarsi e uscendo dalla porta, Alan fece i tempo a buttarsi nella prima camera senza farsi vedere dalla ragazza, ma incrociando il figlio poco dopo.

"Papà …"

"Cosa stavi facendo?"

"Mi stavi spiando?"

"No, ho buttato solo l'occhio. Ti prego dimmi che quello che ho visto non è vero!"

Disse il padre tra l'agitato e il deluso.

"Ti rendi conto cosa state facendo? Da quanto va avanti? Ma cosa vi è venuto in mente, cosa ti è venuto in mente?"

"E' una predica?"

Chiese Don quasi scanzonato, pensava che alla sua età ormai era assurdo ricevere ancora delle prediche dal padre.

"Sì credo proprio di sì! Cosa stai facendo a tuo fratello?"

"Niente, credi che quello che è successo lo abbia programmato? Credi che lo abbia fatto apposta per colpire Charlie? E' successo e basta …"

Alan guardò il figlio scuotendo la testa non poteva crederci. Un padre normalmente cerca al proprio figlio di inculcare delle regole in genere decise e a volte meno, ma comunque insormontabili. Non voleva credere a quella situazione.

"Cosa farete ora?"

"Papà non puoi capire i sensi di colpa che ho, non li posso cancellare e non potrò farlo mai. Tradire mio fratello è tutto quello che dentro di me vorrei solo cancellare, ma non è facile capire questo male che comunque mi fa crescere … io credo di amarla sai papà? Non ti chiedo di capire, ma ti chiedo solo di lasciare che questa situazione la sistemiamo noi … ti prego … Ogni cosa a suo tempo …"

Alan tenne uno sguardo sostenuto, afflitto e poi senza dire niente se ne andò lasciando Don confuso più che mai da solo nel corridoio.

"La vita senza dirtelo può anche riservarti delle trappole un urlo chiuso in gola può far nascere la voglia di combattere e mentre la candela brucia senza sosta io continuo a scrivere.  
Con un filo di voce e la chitarra cerco poi di rispecchiare me nel fondo del mio cuore e con onestà l'immagine che ho di te.   
Il vento si sta alzando e dentro me qualcosa sai si sta muovendo già, ma ho paura che i sensi di colpa cancellarli non si potrà mai.   
Tradirti è stato tutto quello che ora dentro me cerco di abbattere, ma non è facile capire il male che comunque ti fa crescere"

Amita non seppe del confronto tra padre e figlio così quando uscì da quella casa tranquilla si diresse alla sede dell'FBI, da Megan.

"Ciao Amita!"

Disse allegramente la donna.

"Ehi ciao!"

Disse sorridendole, mentre di sfuggita riuscì a intravedere Robin, ma appena ella si voltò verso di lei subito spostò il suo sguardo.

"Megan puoi prenderti una piccola pausa? Ti devo parlare!"

"Ok non c'è problema, dimmi!"

Amita lanciò un ultimo sguardo a Robin.

"Non qui ti prego!"

Magan si alzò senza capire e insieme all'amica si diressero fuori dall'edificio, sul terrazzo.

"Allora cosa mi devi dire che dentro non potevi?"

Amita si avvicinò al cornicione e appoggiandogli i gomiti sopra e si prese la testa tra le mani.

"Ehi cosa è successo?"

Chiese preoccupata.

"Cosa sto facendo?"

Disse la ragazza.

"Sputa il rospo … mi stai preoccupando!"

Amita alzò la testa e si voltò verso l'amica.

"Sono la fidanzata del migliore amico del tuo ragazzo, allora di cosa si tratta?"

"Così non mi aiuti?"

"Cosa è successo?"

Amita alzò la testa, chiuse gli occhi e poi mettendosi una mano sulla fronte e guardando all'amica parlò tutto d'un fiato.

"Io e Don ci … ci frequentiamo se così si può dire …"

"Cosa?"

"Lo so è sbagliato, perché io sono impegnata e perché lui è impegnato … ma è successo tutto così in fretta. Credo che il destino mi abbia messo delle trappole in cui io sono caduta come un animaletto ingenuo, ma ti giuro che nel fondo del mio cuore con onestà io credo di amarlo …"

Disse non riuscendo a trattenere le lacrime.

"I sensi di colpa mi stanno logorando e so che cancellarli non si potrà mai, ma questo male che sento mi sta uccidendo anche se sono convinta che possa aiutarmi a crescere … io non voglio mentirgli Megan e che io … io non so cosa fare … io non avrei voluto mai trovarmi in questa situazione, ma mi ci trovo e non so cosa fare …"

Amita continuò a parlare velocemente mentre il suo pianto disperato cresceva sempre di più. Megan l'abbracciò forte e cercò di tranquillizzarla.

"Non so cosa dirti, non posso dirti che tutto andrà bene perché non lo so, ma per ogni cosa io sono qui. Sono tua amica e lo resterò per sempre qualsiasi cosa accada. Robin è solo una collega e non mi piace neanche molto se può consolarti …"

Cercò di dirle sorridendole per cercare di farla sorridere un pochino.

"Il vento si sta alzando e dentro me qualcosa sai si sta muovendo già ed ho paura che i sensi di colpa cancellarli non si potrà mai.   
Capirmi è tutto quello che ti chiedo anche se so che non è facile ed imparare ad accettare.  
Il male che comunque ci fa crescere nel fondo del mio cuore e con onestà l'immagine che ho di te"

Quando Amita scese con Megan incrociò Don con Robin, la situazione era alquanto imbarazzante, ma cercarono con tutti loro stessi di non darlo a vedere. Amita e Don si guardarono e immediatamente entrambi captarono i pensieri dell'altro: tradire Charlie era tutto quello che avrebbero voluto cancellare, ma sapevano perfettamente che ciò non era possibile. Quel male che sentivano dentro di loro non era facile da imparare d'accettare, ma sapevano che in fondo al loro cuore era posata con onestà l'immagine di quello che probabilmente si stava delineando come il loro amore.

**Ama**

"Non chiedermi perchè ne ho abbastanza dei tuoi se, dei valori dei tuoi guai che ti uccidono lo sai  
e ora vivi la realtà con la razionalità, non vuoi rischiare l'anima ma così vivrai a metà.  
Ama ti prego ama, sono pronta a viaggiare convinta ancora di poter partire"

Amita e Don si stavano baciando, ogni volta che si vedevano per loro era come impazzire … trattenere tutte quelle emozioni risultava difficilissimo per loro.

Erano in università e anche se sapevano del rischio che stavano correndo lì: nell'ufficio di Charlie con lui o chiunque altro che potessero entrare da un momento all'altro, ma era più forte di loro perché l'attrazione che l'uno provava per l'altra era come una scheggia impazzita.

Amita era seduta sulla cattedra e le sue gambe scoperte della gonna corta cingevano la vita di lui che di fronte e lei la baciava e la stringeva a sé.

Improvvisamente la ragazza lo allontanò leggermente, quasi a dover riprendere fiato da tutta quella passione. Si voltò verso la porta chiusa per poi tornare occhi negli occhi con il suo uomo.

"Forse è meglio che vai …"

"Ok stiamo rischiando grosso, ma è l'ora di pranzo non c'è nessuno in università …"

"Lo so, ma se Charlie ritentasse all'improvviso, se un suo alunno arrivasse d'improvviso, se …"

Don la fece tacere chiudendogli la bocca con un bacio.

"Se … se… se, lo sappiamo il rischio che corriamo …"

Disse lui tenendo il viso di Amita tra le sue mani e guardandola negli occhi.

"Forse è questo il problema!"

"Cosa vorresti dire?"

Disse lui allontanandosi da lei.

"Don io e te stiamo tradendo i nostri corrispettivi pater e lo facciamo così … senza neanche …"

"Avere dei rimorsi?"

"Sì, bè in un certo senso … io mi sento morire, ma tu sembri così naturale …"

"Cosa vorresti dire che per me è più semplice? Ti assicuro che non lo è e non solo per Robin, ma anche per Charlie … è mio fratello!"

L'uomo si alterò e allontanandosi le diede le spalle, osservando fuori dalla finestra. Amita abbassò la testa senza dire niente.

"Hai ragione, se dobbiamo essere razionali tutto questo è rischioso, ma non viverlo secondo me sarebbe come vivere la nostra vita a metà …"

Disse sempre senza voltarsi.

"Fidati, so cosa vuol dire …"

Parlò questa volta con una nota di amarezza nella voce.

Amita lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi e scendendo dalla cattedra, raggiungendolo alle spalle lo abbracciò.

"Scusami … è che è difficile …"

Le disse lei mentre lui le prendeva le mani tra le sue.

"Nessuno avrebbe hai mai detto che sarebbe stato facile …"

Charlie stava per entrare nel suo ufficio, ma avendo sentito delle voci si fermò e socchiuse leggermente la porta credendo che la scena che vide davanti a sé non fosse solo un altro equivoco.

"Riapro gli occhi e guardo su sembra che il cielo cada giù, chiusa dai divieti tuoi  
che mi uccidono e lo sai. Provo a chiedermi perchè resto qui davanti a te vorrei stringerti di più  
senza dubbi senza se.  
Ama ti prego ama solamente la mia anima non la vedi ma tu amala"

Il giorno dopo ignara del fatto che Charlie aveva visto lei e Don si diresse da quest'ultimo in ufficio. Lì lo aspettò, fino a quando Robin sorprendendola alle spalle le parlò.

"Ciao …"

Le disse suadente.

"Oh ciao Robin, scusa non ti avevo visto!"

"Sei qui per Don?"

"Gli devo dire una cosa, tutto qua …"

Disse mentre cercava di rimanere calma, mentre l'altra non sembrava voler mollare la presa.

"Mi stai evitando?"

"Cosa?"

Robin le si avvicinò abbassando la voce.

"Non ti prendere gioco di me ragazzina, lo so bene cosa stai facendo!"

Amita la guardò senza capire.

"Non fare quegli occhi da cerbiatta, incanterai i fratellini Epps, ma non me! Sei andata a letto con Don vero?"

"Cosa vuoi Robin?"

Cerò di sostenere Amita con tono per lo meno vagamente aggressivo, anche se non era nel suo carattere.

Robin le si avvicinò e le annusò il collo.

"Buon profumo, ma un po' troppo forte rimane attaccato alle persone!"

E senza aggiungere altro con sguardo severo le si allontanò.

"Ehi!"

Don la colse all'improvviso facendola sobbalzare. Amita lo prese per mano e lo portò in una delle stanze interrogatorio chiudendo di colpo la porta alle sue spalle.

"Cosa è successo?"

Chiese preoccupato l'uomo.

La ragazza sentiva che tutto era andato fin troppo bene fino a quel momento e appena aveva osato riaprire gli occhi sulla realtà, quella le era ricaduta pesantemente addosso.

"Robin lo sa!"

Disse lei preoccupata, ma improvvisamente vide Don del tutto sorpreso.

"Don? Lo sa ti rendi conto? Don? Cosa non so?"

L'uomo prese un bel respiro, camminò avanti e indietro nella stanza e poi si voltò verso Amita.

"Anche mio padre lo sa!"

Disse tutto d'un fiato.

"Cosa? Da quanto?"

"Tre settimane!"

"E tu non me lo hai detto?"

Disse lei esasperata.

Amita non ci poteva credere, le veniva da piangere, era completamente sconvolta, si sentiva un'impostore e per lo più lui sembrava non darci peso. Quello che voleva era semplicemente poterlo abbracciare e baciare senza dubbi e senza se, alla luce del sole senza doversi nascondere da niente e nessuno. E invece si trovava in quella situazione a mentire a chiunque li circondava e alle persone che amavano, rischiando di perderle tutte una dopo l'altra.

Don tentò di avvicinarsi, ma lei subito si ritrasse.

"Amita ti prego …"

La ragazza le mise un dito sulla bocca, piangendo.

"Non dire niente!"

Senza aggiungere altro uscì dalla stanza sbattendo la porta e andandosene in lacrime.

"Ama ti prego ama ti seguo, sono pronta a viaggiare in ogni luogo per ricominciare  
e aspetto solo di poter partire... ama  
(Questo è il modo giusto) Per imparare a cambiare il tuo modo d'amare  
(Basta solo capire questo) Non ti fidare delle tue paure... e ama  
(Questo è il modo giusto) Per imparare a cambiare il tuo modo d'amare   
(Basta solo capire questo) Per imparare a cambiare il tuo modo d'amare  
(Basta solo capire questo) Non ti fidare delle tue paure... e ama  
(Questo è il modo giusto)"

Megan vedendo così l'amica lanciò subito un'occhiata a Don, che capì che anche lei sapeva della loro situazione, e poi la raggiunse.

"Amita … Amita!"

Ormai la ragazza era fuori dall'edificio quando riuscì a raggiungerla e quando ciò avvenne la ragazza abbracciò istintivamente l'amica. Appena l'ebbe calmata, si sedettero sulle scale di fronte all'edificio.

"Cosa è successo?"

"E che non si può andare avanti così! Robin e Alan sanno tutto!"

"E come l'hanno presa?"

"Secondo te?"

"Hai ragione, domanda stupida!"

Amita si prese la testa tra le mani.

"Amita, ma tu lo ami?"

"Cosa?"

"Tu lo ami?"

Alla ragazza che aveva alzato il capo rivenne da piangere e subito lo ributtò tra le mani. Megan le mise una mano sulla schiena in segno d'apprensione.

"Ehi, è una risposta questa?"

Le disse la donna cercando di capire, quando la ragazza con gli occhi gonfi la guardò afflitta.

"Credo di essere incinta Megan, oggi ero venuta per dirglielo, ma poi è successo il resto ed io … oddio! Io non so cosa fare! Ho paura!"

La ragazza pianse piena di ansia e l'amica sotto shock l'abbracciò forte a sé, completamente sconvolta.

"Io l'amo, l'amo moltissimo Megan. E' questo il mio cruccio! Non riesco ad odiarlo, lo voglio solo amare … lo voglio solamente amare!"

"Lascia che porti il tuo cuore a viaggiare (Basta solo capire questo), c'è una valigia chiusa nel mio cuore  
Ama ti prego ama,solamente la mia anima non la vedi ma tu amala ti prego amala.  
Ama come non hai fatto... mai"

Quando arrivò sera e quando Amita tornò a casa davanti al suo appartamento vi trovò Don ad aspettarla. Lei non lo guardò, si avvicinò alla porta e l'aprì. La lasciò aperta per fargli capire che poteva entrare, mentre lei ancora frastornata dalla giornata appena passata buttò la giacca sul divano per poi sedersi infine sullo schienale di esso rivolta verso l'uomo.

"Dovevo dirtelo, perdonami!"

"Non avrebbe cambiato le cose …"

"Ma avrei dovuto essere sincero!"

"Non lo siamo stati finora con nessuno!"

L'uomo le si avvicinò e le mise le mani sui fianchi.

"Ma io ti amo! Avrei dovuto esserlo con te!"

Amita abbassò lo sguardo e appena lo rialzò e incontrò quello dell'uomo si avvicinò a lui baciandolo.

"E passato un mese!"

"Cosa?"

"E passato un mese da quella notte di luna piena. E' da un mese che stiamo vivendo questa bugia!"

L'uomo la guardò e lentamente le portò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

"Don, se ti dicessi che il mio cuore è nelle tue mani e che devo dirti una cosa che potrebbe cambiare tutto … tu cosa penseresti?"

"Che forse è proprio vero che la vita a volte ti da una secondo chance. Sono sicuro nel dirti che sto amando come non ho mai fatto in vita mia, qualsiasi cosa accada la supereremo insieme anche a costo di inimicarci il mondo intero …"

Amita lo guardò commossa prima di intrecciare le sue mani con le sue.

"Sono incinta Don …"

Lui rimase palesemente turbato, non poté nasconderlo.

"… ma non lo so. Io … io non so chi è il padre, non so chi lo sia tra te e Charlie!"

Don si allontanò dalla ragazza dandole le spalle, mentre il silenzio calò nell'appartamento.


End file.
